1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-soluble composition for removing rust from steel bars and steel frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water-soluble composition for removing rust from steel bars and steel frames, which is environmentally harmless and permits improving work efficiency by allowing work to be conducted in a state where rust was simply removed from the steel bars and frames by applying it on the steel bars or frames with a spray or a brush, when the steel bars and frames gather rust at their surface due to delay of construction work or long-term leaving of the steel bars and frame in the open air such that work such as concrete casting can not be carried out.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, metals gather rust by the action of oxygen, moisture and carbon dioxide, etc. in air. This not only accelerates corrosion of metals but also attributes to weakening of adhesion of concrete to the steel bars and frames which are particularly used as a frame of buildings in the construction field. For this reason, after rust produced on the surface of the steel bars and frame is removed, concrete work is conducted. In removing rust, rust is conventionally removed directly by a person with an iron brush, or it is removed by applying a hydrochloric acid-based solution on the metal surface.
However, since this hydrochloric acid-based preparation for removing rust contains volatile components, it is difficult for the preparation to be formulated. Also, upon opening of a container containing the preparation, irritative gas harmful to the human body is emitted to make the work difficult. Furthermore, it is environmentally harmful, and particularly, when it is stained on the human body, it can cause a burn so as to give a fatal injury to the human body. Thus, it is disadvantageous in that it is problematic in terms of safety and environmentally harmful.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a water-soluble composition for removing rust from steel bars and steel frames, that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composition for removing rust from steel bars and steel frames, which is prepared by mixing and ionically bonding various materials, including non-volatile, colorless, odorless and adsorptive phosphoric acid, zeolite, a surfactant, a specific softener and inactive components, in pure water, and which permits easily removing rust such as oxides produced on metal surfaces, and additionally forms a coating film on the metal surfaces to give a rust proofing effect, and also is soluble in water and thus harmless to the human body.
To achieve this object, the present invention provides a water-soluble composition for removing rust from steel bars and steel frames, which comprises a mixture of 10-11% by weight of phosphoric acid, 6-7% by weight of sodium pyrophosphate, 6-7% by weight of a hard water softener, 7-8% by weight of zeolite, 2-3% by weight of xanthan gum, 2-3% by weight of a surfactant, 4-5% by weight of stearic acid, 6-7% by weight of methyl alcohol and 2-3% by weight of a defoamer in 50-51% by weight of water.
According to the present invention, there is provided a composition for removing rust from steel bars and steel frames, which comprises a mixture of 10-11% by weight of phosphoric acid, 6-7% by weight of sodium pyrophosphate, 6-7% by weight of a hard water softener, 7-8% by weight of zeolite, 2-3% by weight of xanthan gum, 2-3% by weight of a surfactant, 4-5% by weight of stearic acid, 6-7% by weight of methyl alcohol and 2-3% by weight of a defoamer in 50-51% by weight of water
Hereinafter, the respective components used in the water-soluble composition for removing rust from the steel bars and frames according to the present invention will be specifically described.
Phosphoric acid used in the composition of the present invention has a melting point of 42.35xc2x0 C. and a specific gravity of 1.834 and is colorless, odorless and highly viscous. With an increased concentration, it is liable to be crystallized and shows strong deliquescence. In addition, it is non-volatile and used as a metal surface-treating agent.
The sodium pyrophosphate is a white powder of a molecular weight of 265.90 and alkaline in an aqueous solution. Also, it forms a complex with Fe3+ and Mg2+, and has a metal ion-blocking force.
The hard water softener is ultra-phosphates and amorphous. Also, it has a strong power to complex polymeric ions, and has an excellent ability to prevent dispersion and precipitation so that it shows a strong pH buffer action in the acidic region.
The zeolite has a specific gravity of 2.2 and is a mineral that is aluminum silicate hydrate of alkali and alkaline earth metals. Also, it is colorless and transparent, well soluble in acidic materials and used as an ion exchange agent, an adsorbent and a catalytic agent.
The xanthan gum is used as a thickener, a coating agent and a raw material of plastics, and is physically and chemically highly stable. Also, it is decomposed by microorganisms so that it has no effect on environment.
The surfactant shows very excellent dispersing and emulsifying actions in an aqueous solution so that it allows two materials to be effectively linked. Also, it has an effect of reducing surface tension and thus makes penetration of fine parts easy.
The stearic acid is a white glossy solid and shows a melting point of 60-70xc2x0 C. and a boiling point of 219xc2x0 C. upon heating.
After thick rust is removed with a steel brush or a wire grinder and oily substances or coatings are removed with other devices, the rust-removing composition of the present invention as described above is applied on the surface of metals with a spray or a brush to remove rust.
After removing rust with the rust-removing composition, the metal surface can be whitened due to moisture, water or rain, but it has no effect on the subsequent process.
The present invention will hereinafter be described in further detail by examples. It should however be borne in mind that the present invention is not limited to or by the test examples.